


CT!PJ BLOWS UP THE MULTIVERSE

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Crackfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this at 3am last year please kill me





	1. PIANO

CT!PJ RUN AND RUN BUT THIS WAS ENDLESS

OH DEAR GOODNESS WTF WAS GOING ON

SUDDENLY ERROR APPEAR BEFORE HIM!!!1111!!!

"LEMEME PLAY U A SONG" ERROR PULLS A PIANO OUT OF NOWHERE

ERROR: * _ **EARRAPE**_ ** _*_**

CT!PJ TRY TO RUN BUT TO NO AVAIL


	2. being a sponge fucking sucksss

"AAAAA" CT!PJ SCREAM WHILE BEING CHASED BY PIANO-HEADED-DEMON ERROR

O SHISJJSJANAT WADDUP

HE MUST MAKE IT TO HIS DAYCARE ONTIME

THEN CONFRONT THE YOUNGER ERROR NOT TO BECOME A PIANO

HE RUN THROUGH THE DOOR

RUN RUN RUN

WATCH OUT FOR SONIC X

HE FUFJSJSIJSJING SLAM DAT DOOR SHUT

THE KIDS ALL LOOK AT HIM

SUDDENLY HE KNOWS WHATS UP

HE TAKES A LOOK AT THE WINDOWS VISTA COMPUTERS, AKA THE  COMPUTERS

and then he looks at the kids

  
"WHOS BEEN DRAWING DICKS" he points out

"IT WAS ERROR!!!!111!!!" little ink points at little error

oh no


	3. "this game gave me internet cancer" -ign 21/420

"PAHPERJEMSNAUNS"

"RUN FROM MY SLEIGH POTATO SLAVE"

CT!PJ WAS BEING MOLESTED BY A SLEIGH, AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

NO NOT THAT WAY

PJ NEEDED TO RUN. "BUT HOW", HE ASK

SUDDENLY, FLYING BIRD CUMS OVER!!!11!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )!!!!

"HEY NOW,,,,YOUR AN ALLSTAR" IT SAYS AS IT CARRIES CT!PJ TO MAGICAL EARAPE LANDS

DEAR GOODNESS

 


	4. t i m e t o e x e r c i s e

HE FLEW THROUGHOUT THE LAND AWAY FROM HIS DAYCARE

O NOOOOOOOO

BUT WAIT

THE BIRD WAS SINGING

""THEBESTTHEBESTTHEBESTTHEBESTTHEBEST" IT SANG OVER AND OVER

SUDDENLY IT WAS 360 NOSCOPED BY SOMEONE

THERE STOOD SMOL INK

"THANKKKK CHILDEDED" CT!PJ THANKED CHILD INK

SUDDENLY INK PULL OUT A WII REMOTE AND A WII SPORTS DISC WITH SATAN ON IT

" T I M E T O E X E R C I S E " INK STARTED DRAGGING CT!PJ INTO HELL WITH HIM

CT!PJ DOESN'T WANNA GO TO HELL AND EXERCISE

 


	5. satan's fitness program

CT!PJ WAS PULLED INTO HELL OH NO

"WELCOME SINNER!!!!111!!!" SATAN EXCLAIM. WOW

"NOOOOOOO" CT!PJ SAY TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM HELL

"YOU MUST ENROLL IN MY FITNESS PROGRAM" SATAN SAY

CT!PJ THEN PULL A MICROPHONE OUT OF HIS PANTS *PLACE LENNY FACE HERE*

AND HE START TO SING

"WTF" INK AND SATAN SAY

"GEET OUT WEEB" SATAN SAY KICKING CT!PJ THE FUCK OUTTA THERE

CT!PJ SMILE AS HE FLIES OUTTA HELL

BUT SMOL INK WAS NOT HAVING ANY OF THAT

THAT LUMP OF SH** NEEDS TO EXERCISE


	6. do a barrel roll

"COME BACK HERE PAPERJAM U NEED SATANS EXERCISE PROGRAM BOIIIIII" INK SAID CODLY

"NO I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY WAIFU NOT EXERCISE SO BYE LOL" HE SAY

THEY SEE HIM ROLLING, THEY HATING

CT!PAPERJAM DOES A BARREL ROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOLL OVER TO HIS DAYCARE

THE DEMON CHILDRWN GREET HIM

"HELLO NEIGHBOR" FRESH SAY

"GO AWAY TRUCKTARD"

R.I.P IN COW FRESH HE EXPLODEDEDEDED AGAIN

POOR CT!PJ NOW LIVES IN WPRLD FULL OF SATAN FITNESS PROGRAMS, DENOMIC WINDOWS VISTA COMPUTERS, AND PIANO HEADED DEMON CHILDREN

DATS NO GOOD

 


	7. mmmmm

"HEY DERE SEXY U LOOK FINE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF" CT!PJ SAID TO HIMSELF THROUGH A MIRROR

"I DO SAY SO MYSELF" HIS REFLECTION SPOKE TO HIM

CT!PJ DID WIGGLY SQUIGGLY ARMS AND KISSSED HIMSELF WOW

"WTF" SUDDENLY THE DOOR BUST OPEN

CT!PJ KNEW WHO THAT THING WAS

HE RUN OUT THE WINDOW HOLDING HIS REFLECTION

"REFLECTION ME I AM SCARED" HE SAID A S HE RAN

"ME TOO LOL SEXYYYY" HIS REFLECTION SAY

 


	8. you cant spell banana without fU********

HE RUN AND RUN

BUT AH! HIS LEG WAS CAUGHT INA BEAR TRAP!

HE KNAWED OFF HIS LEGS AND SNOKE OVER TO THE SQUIGGLY WIGGLY COTTAGE

HE SQUIGGLY WIGGLY SAT DOWN

BUT THERE STOOD SMOL INK SATAN!!!!1111!!! ONE!!!!1111ONE!!!!

"FITE ME M8" INK SAY

THEY FITE LOL

"OH NO DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND" REFLECTION SEXY CT!PJ SAY TO HIMSELF

"NO LOL" HE SAY TO REFLECTION AS HE FIGHT SMOL INK

CT!PJ VS SMOL SATAN MADE OUT OF INK 2K16

 


	9. squiggly wiggly surprises

THEY FIGHT AND FIGHT AND FIGHT

SATAN INK PRESSED HIS FOOT UP AGAINT CT!PJ'S NECK

SHIA SUPRISE

SUDDENLY SMOL INK WAS DECAPITATED BY CT!PJ'S WAIFU

"THX WAIFU U SAVED THE WORLD" CT!PJ SAY AS THE TWO FLUNG LOVINGLY INTO THE EAR-RAPEING SUN AT A HIGH VELOCITY

**_THE END_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"_** BUT WHAT ABOUT ME"

"NO ONE GIVES A SH** ABOUT U REFLECTION"


End file.
